


Getting Used To Cas

by misha_collins_butt



Series: I Knew I Loved You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tumblr, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel annoys the hell out of Dean. But in a cute way. And he can't help himself from kissing Cas. And holding him....and pushing him against a counter....and taking him to Dean's bedroom....and it started with Cas getting his hand stuck in a jar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Used To Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first one but I've been "studying" for a while now (reading other prompts and fanfics) and I am personally okay with it, but feedback would be highly appreciated.

"Dude. What the fuck are you trying to do?" Dean asked, giving Castiel an annoyed look. He watched as Cas tapped at the window a few more times.  
The former angel turned to Dean, his brow furrowed in confused frustration and said, "There is a bee sitting on the outside of this window," as if that was explanation enough.  
Dean just stared at him, eyebrows raised.  
"Uh...okay?" he finally replied, still disconcerted by the incommodious situation.  
He turned back to the important files on the table in front of him and smiled when the vexatious tapping ceased. With Sammy off at the college investigating the disappearances of several students, Dean didn't have the time to deal with the baby in a trench coat. This research sure as hell wasn't gonna do itself. He enjoyed the few minutes of silence but rolled his eyes dramatically when he heard Cas call him from the den.  
When he walked in, he raised his eyebrows and had to stifle a laugh because before him sat a very confused and slightly aggravated Castiel.  
Cas looked up with a frown and stated bluntly, "I seem to have gotten my hand stuck in this jar."  
Dean shook his head.  
"Come on, Cas, let's try to get that off your hand."  
He helped Castiel stand up and unceremoniously lead him to the kitchen where he ran some water over the rim of the jar. He easily slid it off Cas' hand and watched the other man look at his newly liberated appendage.  
"Thank you, Dean. That jar was...slightly uncomfortable," Cas pointed out and Dean tried to hide a smile while he nodded in agreement.  
Dean noticed the red line around Cas' hand where the jar had been stuck and a small cut where it had dug in too deep.  
He furrowed his brows and wet a paper towel to clean the now drying blood. He took Cas' hand and dabbed at the wound lightly.  
But when Dean was done, he didn't let go of Cas' hand. He just stared at it, completely oblivious to Cas staring at him, staring at his hand. Dean felt an unexpected tingling sensation in his nether-regions and his stomach did a few professional aerobatic flips.  
He was suddenly very aware that he was being watched and he whipped his head up only to be greeted with Castiel's piercing blue eyes and incredible, parted lips.  
They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, days, years.  
Dean had known Castiel for years now, and he'd always felt closer to him than almost anyone else. But there was no fucking way he liked Cas like this...was there?  
He let all those thoughts fly out the window, though, when Cas leaned forward slightly. Dean took the chance. He leaned toward the former angel and was surprised at the very amiable sensation of his lips pressed gently against Cas'.  
Dean took the liberty of deepening the kiss and pressing himself against the other man.  
Cas was the first to pull away and Dean nearly whined at the absence of heat and passion.  
"What happened to personal space," Castiel asked with a mischievous tone.  
"Screw personal space," Dean breathed adamantly.  
He pulled Cas back in and explored the ex-angel's mouth with his tongue.  
He felt the tingling in his cock again as the kiss became more urgent. He pushed Castiel against the counter and held him by the waist.  
Dean smiled mentally when Cas' grip on his shirt and hair tightened.  
They were both breathing hard but neither one pulled away. Dean rolled his hips against the other man to get some much needed friction and was pleased to find that he wasn't the only one with an erection.  
They heard the door to the silent bunker open and close and quickly broke apart, both breathing heavily. When Sam walked into the kitchen and saw them standing there nonchalantly, he squinted his eyes and pulled his eyebrows together in a kind of knowing confusion.  
"Hey guys...what's...goin' on?" he asked with a smirk. "Did I, uh...interupt something?"  
Dean glared at the taller hunter and thought about a few choice words to yell at him but instead turned to scrub a few a dishes that needed cleaning. Unfortunately that made Sam chuckle and Dean turned with an annoyed look to say something not-so-flattering but Cas cut him off by clearing his throat and asking Sam about the case. Dean grunted and turned back around.  
~~~~~~~~~ Later that evening, sitting in the den watching a movie, the two hunters started bickering about what could possibly be taking the college kids from the middle of crowded parties and go completely unnoticed while Cas watched the back and forth, intrigued.  
"It has to be some kind of Siren. They lure their prey in the same way these kids seem to be leaving," Dean argued ardently.  
"Dean, I'm telling you, it's a shapeshifter. The bodies were found torn up like they'd been chewed on by some wild animal, and Sirens don't eat their victims," Sam said, obviously frustrated.  
"Neither do shapeshifters, bitch."  
"Jerk."  
"Maybe it's a Djinn," Castiel pitched in.  
The two hunters whipped their heads towards the ex-angel then back to eachother.  
"Well...I guess it's possible..." Dean trailed off, trying to remember when the last time they encountered one was.  
"Uh, yeah, actually," Sam scooted forward in the chair waving a finger at Dean, "remember the Djinn, like, a year ago? The one who disguised herself as a coroner, worked at a morgue, so she could get easy meals."  
"Yeah, and her son got sloppy. Left the victims with...ick...in their bodies," Dean replied.  
But Sam sighed as he realised something.  
"Yeah but they also don't eat their prey."  
Castiel nodded dejectedly and dropped his head.  
"Aw, hey...." Dean felt guilty for disappointing the other man. "Cas, man, come on." He sighed when Cas didn't shape up and turned back to the discussion with the taller hunter.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Dean couldn't sleep.  
He didn't know what was bothering him to point of insomnia. Maybe it was the case. Maybe the fact that he's locked inside of a bunker half the time....or maybe because he'd kissed his favourite angel. The best friend he's ever had. Maybe it was knowing he'd let the poor guy down when he rejected Cas's theory about the Djinn. Maybe it was because he missed the feeling of being pressed so closely and carefully against the man whom he had no doubt that he loved.  
At that thought, he groaned and sat up. He crawled quietly out of the bed, though you couldn't exactly hear through the walls and no one was in the room with him.  
But he opened the door carefully anyway, proud that he was being so conscientious as to not wake up Sam.  
Dean padded out to the den where Cas was snuggled up underneath a ridiculously fuzzy blanket he'd insisted on buying. Dean watched the man sleep. It wasn't often he got to see Cas like this, lips parted slightly, face relaxed, cheek pressed hard against the pillow. Because, before becoming a human, he'd been an angel. A celestial being who didn't sleep or eat or take shits or really understand anything about the modern world.  
So Dean watched. He smiled at the other man's usually confused and determined face, softened by the sleep he didn't often get.  
Dean walked over to the lightly snoring human and crouched in front of his face. He extended a tentative hand and lightly ran it across Cas' stubbly jaw.  
His touch stirred the man, and when Cas opened his cerulean blue eyes, he was met with startled green ones. Cas lifted the corners of his lips into a small smile and laid his own hand on top of Dean's. They just gazed at eachother for a long time. And then...  
Dean leaned forward and pressed a hesitant kiss to Cas' lips, but didn't pull away. Cas took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him softly but urgently. Dean's fingers were tangled in the other man's hair and he was breathing more heavily now.  
He was sad to do so, but he broke away so he could climb up onto the couch and lay down, facing Castiel, their legs tangled together. Dean continued the passionate kiss, slotting his thigh against Cas' half hard limb. The friction hardened both the men to the point of slight discomfort.  
Dean pulled away to voice an inquiry and Cas groaned at the lack of heat.  
"Hey, Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean?" Cas replied, somewhat breathlessly.  
"I'm sorry...about earlier today when I said you were wrong. I just...man, I hated seeing you sad like that. Knowing I did it made everything a hundred times worse," Dean told him quickly.  
Cas just looked at him and shook his head almost imperceptibly.  
He didn't answer, simply kissed the hunter again and rolled his hips against Dean's thigh. That's how Dean knew the human forgave him. So he pushed Cas' shoulder gently until he was on his back, and the hunter laid on top of him, a leg on either side of one-hit-wonder angel.  
Dean and Cas just stayed like that, jade green gazing down at ocean blue, until neither man could stay awake any longer.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sam walked into the den to see his brother cuddled tightly against Cas. He chuckled softly with a smirk on his face, and shook his head.  
He maneuvered around the chairs to get to the kitchen but stubbed his toe on a side table at the last second and unfortunately that stirred Dean, who looked up to find his brother in immense pain, but with a stifled grin.  
Dean groaned but didn't give a rat's ass what his brother thought at the moment because he was content being pressed so closely to the former angel.  
Sam limped to the kitchen to make coffee and Dean laid his head back down to watch his friend sleep.  
Dean shifted to drape his arm over Castiel's waist and smiled when the human's eyelids fluttered open to reveal bright and only slightly aware blue eyes. He scooted up above Cas and let the man nuzzle his face into the crevice at the bottom of the hunter's neck.  
"Aawwww, that's adorable!" Sam exclaimed as he stepped out of the kitchen. "You know, you two would make a GREAT couple." He said dramatically with wide eyes.  
Dean had a few choice words poised to dive through his lips in order to wipe the shit eating grin off the taller hunter's face but decided instead on, "Yeah, real cute. Fuck off, bitch."  
"Jerk....gay jerk."  
At that, Dean pushed up off the couch and nearly tackled his brother. Cas's gravelly voice is what stopped him from strangling the other hunter.  
"Dean, please do not start today with the unnecessary murder of your sibling," Cas sighed at the boys' immaturity.  
Dean shot his brother a death glare before turning to the kitchen to get coffee for Cas and himself. Sam sat in the chair farthest from the couch and opened the files he'd picked up from the table on his way over. As he read through he shook his head and sighed loudly. Cas took a side long glance at his friend and noticed how deep in thought the man was.  
"Hey Dean. Get in here," Sam called from the den.  
"Yeah, yeah," Dean answered groggily as he dragged his feet back to the couch. Dean handed a mug to his angel who took a huge gulp eagerly. The two hunters laughed when Cas's eyes went wide and he quickly set down the mug with his mouth open, fanning it with his hand.  
"That was excessively warm, Dean," the man said.  
"Still not so used to being human, are you, buddy," Dean replied nonchalantly.  
Deab sat and, without thinking, put his arm around Cas. He only realised he'd done it a second later when he noticed Sam looking up at him with a cocked eyebrow and a smug grin.  
Dean narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand to show the younger hunter a select finger. The other man just laughed.  
"So why was it so urgent that I come in here," Dean inquired before carefully sipping his coffee. When Sam didn't answer immediately, Dean glanced sideways at him. Sam was pursing his lips and his eyes were sifting through the words on the paper like he was looking for something specific to what he wanted to say.  
"Dean, I'm completely sure, but we could just be dealing with a new species. Or maybe one that's rare or that's been hiding out for a...very...long time," Sam quipped.  
"The latter doesn't seem so likely. I'm sure we woulda found some sort of record of this sorta thing in the file room. We are, after all, inside a Men Of Letters bunker," Dean replied, mumbling half the statement. He stood to grab some of the papers from Sammy and tripped more than once walking over to the chair, his eyes still heavy from sleep. He held out his hand and Sam complied non-expressively. Dean walked back to his spot on the couch and looked down at the papers.  
The files were reports from the police station and the coroner but the coroner's reports weren't the weirdest thing, as he'd expected, the residuals being the victim's torso torn to infinitesimal shreds.  
No, it was the police report he found intriguingly abnormal.  
Every eye witness account says the same thing: a mysterious man who whispered in the victim's ear. Minutes later, the victim would walk out of the party, claiming they "need some fresh air". Only one account stated that the witness secretly followed their friend out to make sure they were okay and saw the same man attack the victim. Apparently the man jumped onto the victim and proceeded to stab some sort of stinger into their throat and, when the victim fell to the ground, to use its "fang-like teeth" to rip out the victim's intestines.  
This all sounded suspiciously familiar. Dean looked up suddenly.  
"Hey Sammy?" he murmured.  
"Yeah," Sam replied, eyebrows raised.  
"I think...I think we've got a rogue Jefferson Starship on our hands."  
"Uh....what?"  
"Well remember a few years back when that Eve chic, "Mother of All Monsters", showed up and experimented with those weird new creatures she made?"  
Sam furrowed his brows and lowered his eyes but then nodded when he recalled the event.  
"Yeah, the ones with, uh, the vampire fangs and wraith stingers and shapeshifter abilities?"  
Dean nodded.  
"Well...this just got interesting," Dean clapped his hands against his thighs and stood to go find the files they'd made for the strange mixed creature.  
He walked into the file room and tried to recall where they'd filed it. As he was searching he heard an almost inaudible breath from behind him and turned to find Castiel looking over the hunter's shoulder, squinting at the files.  
Dean gave him a questioning look by raising his eyebrows.  
"I wanted to help. I've felt less useful since I lost my...'mojo'," Cas answered the silent inquiry, using air quotes on the last word.  
Dean just smiled.  
He tried to turn back to the files but he couldn't turn back around. He was staring at those unbelievable blue eyes, which were staring back at him. He turned all the way around towards Castiel and took the man by the waist.  
Dean pulled Cas closer to him and set his forehead against the former angel's.  
"You're great at distracting me from my priorital responsibilities," Dean said, completely breathless from staring at the gorgeous man.  
"I'm sorry," Cas apologised, his voice hinting at humour and mock sadness.  
But he didn't pull away.  
In fact, the one time angel moved closer, lifting his hands to hold Dean's face.  
He placed a careful kiss on the hunter's nose, and then on his lips.  
The kiss was deepened; by whom, neither knows. But Dean was feeling chivalrous again and he played his tongue along Castiel's lips, asking permission for more.  
Cas complied, admitting deans tongue to glide across his own.  
Cas couldn't help but smile into the kiss as the taste of coffee and Dean, himself, filled his sensory system with a tingling joy. The kiss lasted a long time. Minutes, most likely.  
But finally Dean pulled away to catch a breath.  
"You should get back to working on the case," Cas chided playfully.  
"Fuck the stupid case," Dean countered.  
"Fuck you, too," Cas whispered, smiling almost predatorily.  
Dean's lips parted at that and the tingling he felt in his now hard appendage was undeniable.  
He needed to feel the other man. Not in an obligatory manner or in a way that suggests he'd been deprived of sex for too long. But because he wanted to. Because he thinks he's in love with the man who stood before him.  
He took Cas' hand, not caring that Sammy was still in the bunker and could walk in on what he was about to do at any moment. Dean silently pulled the new human to his bedroom. There, he gently pushed Cas down onto the bed so the former angel was sitting back on his elbows, looking up at the hunter. Dean slid off his own shirt quickly before climbing on top of Cas and kissing him urgently.  
Dean tentatively pulled that stupid trench coat off of the other man and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, all the time moving his hips and breathing heavily along with Cas.  
When both their shirts were promptly on the ground, Dean gently pushed Cas down onto his back.  
He took his time running his hands over Cas' smooth chest and grabbing at his waist. He trailed his hands gently over every hill and valley on Cas' muscled upper body. Dean broke away to run kisses down the other man's neck and onto his collarbone and smiled when a quiet moan escaped from between Castiel's swollen pink lips.  
"Dean..." Cas breathed when Dean trailed kisses down his chest to just above his slacks.  
Dean looked up with devilishly innocent eyes and answered, "Yes?"  
"I...I don't...I've never...uh..." the once-angel replied with a kind of adorable anxiousness.  
"Ssshhh, Cas," Dean blinked up at the beautiful blue eyes staring down at him. "I haven't either...but...can't we try?"  
The other man nodded and tilted his head back, mouth hanging open, as Dean lightly traced his index finger over the bulge under Cas' extremely uncomfortable black slacks.  
Deab slowly unzipped the work pants and tugged playfully at the pant legs. Cas hesitantly lifted his hips and allowed Dean to push the slacks off and crawl back up to level his face with Cas'.  
"I have a confession to make," Dean smiled sheepishly.  
"What is it?" Cas asked, suddenly more anxious.  
"Well....I don't know for sure, but....I think I've liked you for a long time now," Dean answered, shaking his head. "I was just arrogant to realise it."  
Cas's eyebrows shot up as he stared wide eyed at the freckled face of the hunter. He was calmed and flattered by the statement and he let his eyes roam to the man's stubbly, well placed jaw, to his perfectly aligned nose, to his slightly parted and swollen lips, and finally to his incontestably magnificent green eyes. Blue and green stared at eachother for an indefinite amount of time as Castiel thought to himself, 'Dad spent a lot of time and care on this gorgeous human.'  
And then they were kissing again, both moaning softly into eachother as they rolled hips and rutted against the other, more urgent than ever.  
Dean, again, kissed his way down to Castiel's obvious and startlingly arousing erection. He mouthed the hard appendage through the comically large boxers and got several loud groans out of the other man. He tugged at the ridiculous boxers and Cas lifted his hips again so Dean could pull them off of Castiel's swollen cock. Dean just stared for second, then hesitantly but resolvedly traced his finger up the shaft, then grabbed the appendage and pulled his tongue along from root to tip.  
The taste of the hard flesh was surprisingly enjoyable. It was all new to both of them but Dean had a dick, too and he knew what felt good. He was more sure than ever now as continued to slide his tongue over the heated limb before flicking his tongue over the sensitive slit a few times and teasingly moving to trail kisses along Cas' hips and thighs.  
Castiel sighed inwardly at the teasing and tugged at Dean's hair. Dean lazily snaked his way back up, running his tongue over the angel's chest and placed a gentle and reassuring kiss on Cas's lips.  
Cas gasped at the taste of himself on Dean's mouth.  
Dean slipped his own faded jeans off along with the boxer briefs and sighed in relief at the feeling of his erection being freed from the suddenly very uncomfortable confines of cotton and denim.  
Dean bent down to nibble at the one time angel's neck and moaned when Cas dug his nails into the hunter's skin and dragged them down his back.  
"Dean," the man sighed when he felt Dean's tongue trail across his collarbone.  
Dean rolled his hips again and Cas gasped at the amazing friction of their cocks sliding together. Dean reached down and swiped the pre come from his own erection and slid it over both of their heated dicks before moving his hand slowly and still slightly hesitantly over both of them.  
Cas moaned loudly now and started rolling his hips to match Dean's pace.  
It didn't take long before Cas moaned loudly and trembled as he came on his own stomach.  
Dean clamped his teeth down on his lip as he let out his own load which mixed with Castiel's on the angel's abs.  
They sat there, Dean laying on top of Cas, head bent into the dip of Cas' collarbone, for an indefinite amount of time.  
They were both breathing heavily against eachother.  
"That was...highly pleasurable," Cas stated, raising his eyebrows.  
"Cas, are you completely sure you're a virgin?" Dean interrogated, a hint of a smile in his voice.  
Cas breathed in deeply a few more times before answering playfully, "Yes."  
Dean chuckled lightly and planted a careful kiss on the human's nose. He moved to Castiel's lips and kissed him, less urgent this time.  
Dean smiled down at his angel, thinking about all the times he had the chance to kiss this man but didn't. He wished he'd done it sooner than he had because this was the most wonderful sex he's had in a long time.  
~~~~~~~~~  
After cleaning up in a...rather comfortable shower together, they laid in a tangled pile on deans bed. Cas was cuddled up under Dean's chin and was breathing in the scent of his hunter.  
Dean's arms were wrapped around the wingless angel and their legs were intertwined in a somewhat confusing mess.  
And as Dean craned his neck to kiss the top of his angel's head, he wondered if Sammy had heard them but then realised he didn't exactly care.  
He pulled Castiel closer into his embrace and smiled lightly.  
He could get used to this.


End file.
